Act 5 - Silver Bride
ACT 5 - Silver Bride Seirei Gensouki 05 - Hakugin no Hanayome (精霊幻想記5.白銀の花嫁) are the 5th installments of the Seigensou Light Novel Series, it revolves around Rio that finally managed to reunites with Celia, and his effort to save her from her forced political marriage. Summary Rio brought Miharu and the siblings to the Seirei no Tami for their protection where they start a new life in the village, learning the ways of the world, self defense and Spirit art, after managed to pass the village standard initiation test against Rio, Masato too take up sword and start learning Beltram style swordcraft under Rio and Spirit art under Ouphia, after their life seems stable somewhat, Rio return once again to Strahl Region to resume his goal to meet his teacher Celia. After reaching Beltram Kingdom and acquiring some information about her whereabout, Rio finally able to meet Celia in a tearful reunion, and she's got troubled from being engaged forcefully to a bad noble, Charles Arbor, somebody that Rio also knows quite well. Rio tried to get Celia real feeling about the whole thing out, even offering her to take her away from the whole mess, but Celia lied and tried to act strong, asking Rio to leave her be, that Charles are a nice man, and all other excuse she make that clearly not only to persuade Rio, but also to persuade herself that its the right thing, before she drove Rio out of her room. Still unconvinced, Rio feel conflicted outside, Aishia then told him to do what his heart tell him, Rio decides that he need more information, information about the kingdom current situation and how things become how they are now. Next day, before the wedding parade, Charles barging in into Celia tent, seeing her in her silver bridal dress, he totally mesmerized and told her he cant wait for their first night, creeping the hell out of Celia heart, he also brought with him his 6 wifes, telling them to get to know each other and then leave. The momment he left, Tenesina, his first wife start by declaring their hierarchy putting her as the top as the first wife while Celia as the bottom as newcomer, even when noble rank wise, Celia are the highest, she then start trying to pick on her before Christina come and forced the bunch out saving Celia but definitely scoring her even more bad point in Tenesina eyes. Christina come to apologize to Celia, because it's the royal family fault and incompetence that Celia family end up in the current situation, she told Celia that if something happen in the future, if she need help, she can always come to her. The parade start, Celia are in an open carriage with Charles, surrounded by royal guard that Charles picked by himself, the whole spectator start praising Celia beauty, and Arbor house, while Celia only putting an empty smile while listening to Charles rambling about their first night soon. Suddenly she heard a girls voice ringing in her head, telling her to look at a certain direction, where she find Rio, knowing Rio are watching her in her forced wedding parade beside Charles, Celia got into shock, confusion, shame, and so much sadness she broke into tears and keep crying, but Charles took it as amazing high quality act, or she simply got really moved to marry him, and got even to full of himself, until the disturbance happened. Rio intrude the parade and start breaking into the file, seeing it, harless consider it as foolish thug and order the guard to dispose him, but Rio made a shortwork of every single of Charles hand picked elite guard and easily reach their carriage, grabbing and putting Celia on knife point while Charles got trampled under his boots, Rio made some BS nonsense to Charles that he had a personal vendetta to him and want to ruin his happy days while actually conversing with Celia with telepathy, asking her, what she really really wish for. In the end, Celia asked him to take her away with him, Rio told Charles he decides to take his bride to humiliate him and his entire family that running the entire wedding alone, and easily escape from the solder enclosement, reaching the back alley, Rio pass Celia to Aishia and ask her to bring celia outside the city while Rio will create a diversion. Taking advantage of Bertrandnt back alley he grow up in, Rio easily led the pursuers on a wild goose chase, until he face the sword king Alfred Emal that supported with a lightning arrow sniping from the hero, Shigekura Rui, though the soldier moral rose when they arrive, Rio quickly doused them down again by fighting evenly, even pressuring Alfred, forcing him to use big attack, and use the explosion as smokescreen to escape. Rio return to the worried Celia like he just come back from a stroll, pich her up in princess carry once more, a fly outside the kingdom. Prologue: Latifa Secret Diary Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting and Welcome Interlude: Talented Woman, Liselotte Cretia Chapter 2: New Life in the Village Interlude: Celia's Woes Chapter 3: To Strahl Again Chapter 4: Reunion with Celia Chapter 5: The Silver Bride Chapter 6: Against the Beltram Royal Army Epilogue: The Cerulean Lady Extra Short Stories At the end of a long road Pet Pet I'm an Elemental Fox, You Know? Character Debut * Angela * Sophie * Tenasina Trivia *In WN, Rio saving Celia by infiltrating the palace stealthily all the way to her room (Intruding and Breaking in), put her entire stuff in the room in his storage (Robbery), then escaping with Celia by flying in the night sky without anyone noticing (Kidnapping) Gallery V0500.jpg|Cover Vol05 Vol05 01EN.jpg V0501.jpg|Rio, Aisia, and Dryad Vol05 02EN.jpg V0502.jpg|Vol05 Art Spread Vol05 03EN.jpg 014.jpg|Latifa and Miharu taking a bath. Vol05 04EN.jpg V0504.jpg|Miharu, Aki, and Masato meeting Latifa the first time V0505.jpg|Liselotte welcoming Flora and Hiroaki V0506.jpg|Seirei Trio in combat V0507.jpg|Masato learning swordmanship from Rio V0508.jpg|Rio and Aishia V0509.jpg|Miharu teaching Aishia cooking V0510.jpg|Reunion with Celia-sensei V0511.jpg|Rio crashing Celia wedding and take her away V0512.jpg|Alfred Emal and Rui V0513.jpg|Rio the Bridenapper and Celia in wedding dress Category:Media Category:Light Novel